YuGiOh! GX my way
by Agent of the Divine One
Summary: There's a new student coming to Duelist Academy. What happens? We'll see.
1. Girly Men and Beginnings

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I wish I did, but I don't. Anyway here's the fic!

_It's funny, I never thought it would end up this way. I was always stuck in limbo yearning to move forward. Now I'm here and I wonder if it wasn't just a fluke_**. These were my thoughts as I walked to my duel exam area to undergo the final test of worth.**

**Hi, I'm Nakashima and I'm here to have some fun and become a better duelist. Not necessarily in that order. Ever since I saw Yugi Moto duel in Battle City I've been hooked. I eat, sleep and dream the game of duel monsters.**

**It was driving my parents nuts so I asked them if I could go to the academy founded by Seto Kaiba for people who wanted to develop their dueling skills. Naturally they gave me a big speech on having a well rounded education and it wasn't until I assured them that I would be doing something other than dueling that they let me go. So now you know why I came here. Not just to cream the competition and get some glory, but to develop my character and dueling abilities. **

**I step onto the vertical lift and try to calm myself down with breathing exercises. Hooo, oooh! Hooo, oooh! Instead of calming me down I feel as if I am about to pass out from all the excitement. I see the approaching light and strap on my goggles. While the platform moves into position I put my hand on my deck box and tell myself that I have what it takes to win. Still not convinced I pull out my Kuriboh and hold it in my hand. It's strange, I can almost hear Kuriboh squealing in encouragement. I thank my little friend as I emerge into the light and find myself in a cavernous space with a large crowd of people staring down at me as Roman citizens did in the days of the Gladiators.**

**But that is nothing compared to what I see next. "All right, test time!"**

**This declaration comes from a rather feminine man, with blond hair tied back in a pony tail and a blue outfit with pink frill on the shoulders. I do my best to stifle a giggle before her calls out, "Well? Are you going to duel or just stand there?" Sensing his arrogance I place Kuriboh back into my deck and shuffle. Then after drawing five cards we both call out "Duel!". **


	2. Showing Crowler Who's Boss

You thought I wouldn't update didn't you? Here's the next chapter!

_He's probably got his briefs in a bunch because that person beat him with his Heros_._Well, I have something far greater._

"I'll go first!" I said as I donned my game face.

"First , I'll lay one card face down. Then I'll summon Magician's Valkyrie in Attack Mode!"

The beautiful female spellcaster emerged on to the field and gave Dr. Crowler a confident smirk.

"You're move." I said with a wrathful glare.

"All right, first lesson of dueling! Never leave a weak monster in attack mode!" As he said this a card shot out of his disk and he caught it with a little too much flair.

"If you think I'm going to surrender because you've managed to catch one card, you're as stupid as you look!"

"We'll see who's stupid when I grind you into powder! I'll lay two cards face down. And then I'll activate Heavy Storm!"

Crowler gestured grandly as his magic card activated.

"_Pitiful"_ I thought. _"An amateur could see this coming from the outer reaches of the galaxy!_

Out loud I said, "Reveal face down card! Threatening Roar!"

Crowler snorted in contempt and resolved the effect of his face down cards.

"Since they were destroyed while facedown I can summon two wicked tokens." Crowler continued with a bored tone of voice.

"And now!" Crowler had donned a fanatical expression and I began to wonder if the fumes from his lipstick were affecting his mind.

"I summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Suddenly a behemoth of a monster emerged from the ground and stood glowering at Nakashima.

"Since you activated your trap card I have no choice but to end my turn."

I started to snicker. Then I started to chuckle. Then I laughed maniacly .

"Do you think because you've summoned a single monster that I'm going to bow in submission?"

Crowler sneered. "Not voluntarily, but my monster will bring you to your knees next turn."

"Wrong." Crowler looked annoyed and I proceeded to explain my declaration.

"You're monster is powerful, but not invincible. And I will prove it now!"

As I said this I drew my card swiftly and then looked at my hand.

"First I activate Card of Sanctity! This forces us both to draw until we have six cards!"

Crowler drew and continued to stare boorishly at me.

_Ha Ha Ha!_ I chuckled in my head. _The only thing better than beating him in a duel is beating him with my best card. And now the end is here._

"Second I activate Dimension Magic! This allows me to summon a spellcaster from my hand if I have one on the field. So, Magician's Valkyrie! Offer your power to summon…The Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician appeared in all his glory and looked down with an expression that hinted at impending doom.

"Now I'll activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness! With this I can summon one Dark Magician of Chaos if I have Dark Magician face up on the field!"

From the Dark Magician emerged the robes of the Chaos Mage and he looked with eyes of burning darkness into Crowler.

"When he is summoned successfully I can retrieve a magic card from my graveyard and I choose Dimension Magic!"

"Next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician. Then I'll use Premature Burial to bring back Magicianss Valkyrie!"

"Now…prepare to feel the wrath of the Gods!"

_What?_ Crowler thought as the three monster vanished into the air. Then a Golden Orb floated down to the floor and Crowler burst out laughing.

"It will take more than a giant ball to defeat me!"

I just continued to smile, knowing that his arrogance would make victory that much sweeter.

"You should be more concerned about what's inside."

At this everyone in the dome became attentive. And I began to chant…

"Great Beast of the sky please hear my cry!"

As I spoke the orb began to open. And crowd looked on in awe.

"Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight!"

The wings and legs slowly emerged and everyone including Crowler, began to tremble in fear.

"Envelop the desert with your glow and cast thy rage upon my foe!"

Now a brilliant life shone forth and only I was able to maintain my gaze.

"Unlock you're powers from deep within so that together we may win! Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

With the last part I raised my hands to the sky in welcome to my monster.

Crowler and everyone else were speechless.

_No! How could this brat control an Egyptian God?_ Crowler thought as he attempted to stop himself from shaking, but to no avail.

"Now…" I said relishing every moment. "You remember that I sacrificed three monsters to summon him? Well he absorbed the sum of their power. Which means he now possesses 6900 attack points!"

The Winged Dragon let out a mighty roar as Crowler regained his composure.

"That won't be nearly enough to defeat me! You're 100 points short!"

"Oh really?" I said. My voice taking on a demonic tone.

Crowler furrowed his brow in response to my question.

_What is he up to?_

"Now I activate another special ability!"

At this the crowd gasped and some leaned in close to hear what was said next.

"Point to point transfer!"

"What's the meaning of all this?" Crowler exploded finally losing his cool.

"Ah, a question. You see my monster possesses many abilities. One of the them is to convert life points into attack and defense points."

Crowler's eyes went wide and he stammered, "N-n-no! You can't!"

"The end…is now!" I said with utter glee at his predicament. "I give all but one life point to my Dragon!"

Crowler continued to stare in horror as my Dragon's attack and defense shot up to 10,899.

I close my eyes savoring the moment. Then, "Winged Dragon of Ra! Destroy his Golem with your Blaze Cannon!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra complied and fired a torrent of flame at his monster which melted into a pool of liquid as Crowler's life points hit zero.

"Victory." I said as the holograms vanished and I walked from the dome floor.

After that duel I got a lot of praise from various people, but I didn't really care for what they had to say.

Then I saw the guy who had beaten Crowlerearlier with his Elemental Hero cards.

"Excellent duel out there." I said with a smile and extended my hand in greeting.

He seemed unsure of what to do so I said, "Don't worry. I'm not a jerk. I just have a zero tolerance policy for snobs."

He grinned and shook my hand vigorously. "Jaden Yuki and you are?.."

"My parents named me Yakashima. But…my friends know me by another name."

"What's that?" he asked with genuine interest.

I lowered my voice as I told him, "The Hand of Ra."

So? What did you think? Suggestions are appreciated! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

So Crowler has been trounced again and it seems that the newcomer is more powerful than any would have guessed. But what happens next? Well let's turn to the conversation currently under way…

"So where did you get the God cards from? I mean, the last person to have them was the King of Games himself!"

"Yes…" He was friendly and earnest, but could I trust him with my secret? Would he think I was nuts when I told him how I obtained the God Cards?

Jaden looked at me expectantly, wondering what was occupying my mind. Against my better judgment I decided to tell him.

"The reason I have the God cards is because…they chose me."

Jaden's eyes bugged out to comical proportions and he finally said, "They **chose** you? How?"

I sighed in relief. If he thought I was nuts he would have already hacked away with insults like a lumberjack on speed.

"When I was on vacation in Egypt with my family I set out from the hotel I was staying at to explore the town.

While in the market looking at odds and ends I saw a man with a white robe looking at me through the crowd. I went to follow him, but he had disappeared without a trace.

Jaden stood there all the while, eyes wide and soaking in every detail like it was necessary for him to live.

I ran forward and searched all around, but I couldn't find him. Then an old man called me over to his booth and motioned for me to come close.

'What you seek can be attained, but it lies just beyond your grasp in The Valley of the Kings.'

'Thank you sir.' I said this politely to the old man, but was stopped by some chilling words of warning.

'Beware young one for the Gods do not choose just anyone and those that they do not choose suffer a fate worse than death itself.'

I turned to ask him what he meant, but much like the man in white robes he had disappeared with nothing left behind to indicate where he had gone.

As I wondered how to reach The Valley of the Kings I saw something glimmer out of the corner of my eye. As I drew near I saw it to none other that the legendary Millennium Puzzle! With it there was a note: "If you find the courage to journey to the Valley of the Kings don this puzzle around your neck and you will be taken to the resting place of the Egyptian Gods."

And so with one last grasp at resolve I slid the chain around my neck and with a bright flash of light I was in the room bearing the legendary Millenium Stone! The resting place of the other six items!

"The Millenium Items?" Jaden said cluelessly. "What are they?"

With a grim expression I told him the tale of the items and their origins.

"The millennium items were created by the priest Ahknaden to protect the kindom of ancient Egypt from its enemies.

But they also gave rise to the rebirth of Zorc Necrophades, the Dark One. He is the one who created the shadow realm and at the same time gave birth to monsters which were used to wage wars between kingdoms and almost brought an end to the world.

But the great Pharoah Atem sealed Zorc away for five thousand years, until he returned and was again defeated, this time for good. And so the Millennium Items were sealed in the Pharoah's tomb, never to be used again…until now.

So, I stood in the tomb and observed the many hyroglyphs on the walls as well as the pictures of the three Egyptian Gods. And I dropped down on my knees as I appealed to the Gods of Egypt.

'Gods of Egypt, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. I humbly come before you and ask for your aid, not for my own glory, but to stand tall in the face of evil.'

Suddenly the Egyptian Gods roared to life in front of me and I began to tremble in fear, but my trembling ceased at what happened next.

'Noble warrior…' The Egyptian Gods spoke! 'Do not be afraid, for you have found favor with us. Take our might and wield us to crush the evil which is beginning to form even now. And there are two more things as well.'

I nodded imperceptibly almost frightened to know what more they had in store.

'The Millenium Puzzle which you now carry will grant you powers you can scarcely imagine when you call upon it. Do so only when there is great danger.

'And the second?' This came out as no more than a whisper. But surely you can understand why I whispered in the presence of such great beasts.

'Go to Duel Academy and enroll as a student. Your purpose will become clear with time.'

So with another flash of brilliant light I was back in my hotel room thinking it had all been a dream. Then I saw my deck glowing and opened it to find the God cards inside. And I knew that my life would never be the same."

Jaden stood in awed silence for what seemed like an eternity and then much to my surprise…

"Cool! We have got to get together and duel some time! It would be so awesome to see your skills first-hand!"

Now I smiled broadly and nodded my thanks.

"And you, Jaden. But I think I'll wait until tomorrow. I thing we've both had enough excitement for one day."

"Ha Ha! That's true! Between running to the academy and facing Crowler I'm ready to fall asleep!"

Then our conversation was interrupted by what sounded like a lion's roar.

We both stared at our stomachs then each other. Finally, we burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should have dinner first. Or we may never have the energy for another duel as long as we live!"

"Now you're speaking my language!"

I won't bore you with the details, but let's just say that we looked like stuck pigs after dinner was over. 

After that I went to my room and plopped down on the plush bed.

'Man the Obelisks get _all_ the perks around here!'

The day had been a success and things were poised to become even more adventurous as time went on. The only question is, what form will those adventures take?

Yeah, it's not much for the third chapter, but I'm just wondering what will happen next. Will Chazz try to put Yakashima in his place? Will Crowler be able to get over the fact that he lost twice to newcomers? Will there be romance? See it all in Lord of the Dueling Ring!


End file.
